My Tale Ran Thusly
by ForgetMePlease
Summary: Previously 'Tell Tale, Can't Stay'. Their's a newcomer in the tower, and he seems to be nothing but trouble. With mysterious powers and a questionable attitude, will the titans be able to figure out what he's up to before something gets out of hand?
1. Obstacles and Raven

A/N: Hey, everyone, this is a story I decided to write randomly, so it's probably not that great, but I do try. So, on with the introductions!

Sky: First up, there is Robin, the not so great leader of the Teen Titans!

Robin: What do you mean by that? I'm a great leader! I even have a utility belt!

Sky: Yeah, sure, whatever… Next up, Cyborg, the half man, half machine, mechanic and computer dude of the Teen Titans!

Cyborg: You aren't that great of a leader, Robin. You're no Batman.

Robin: You shut up! I'm an awesome leader!

Cyborg: You did not just tell me to shut up!

Robin: Well I just did, and I have a utility belt, so I am a great leader!

Cyborg: I'll change that! -Snatches the utility belt and whips Robin with it-

Beast Boy (from out of nowhere): He's right, Robin! You're not that good of a leader! I think I would do a much better job than you could ever do! Right Cyborg?

-Silence and cricket chirping-

Beast Boy: Right?

Sky: Ah, one of the lesser members of the Teen Titans… Beast Boy… He's the 'Comic Relief' Titan…

Beast Boy: Lesser?

Sky: Let's move on, shall we? The next Titan is Raven! The mysterious moody chick from Azarath!

Raven: Moody? You asshole.

Sky: And last, but not least… Starfire, the perky Tamaranian who drinks mustard and cooks weird looking conglomerations!

Starfire: Please, friend Raven, what is a 'conglomeration'?

Raven: -Rolls her eyes- Starfire, I think he just insulted your cooking.

Starfire: Nonsense! I do not believe that friend Sky would dare do something that would result in me removing his Blorthrax by using brutal force! -Glares at Sky-

Sky: -Gulps- Uh… The Blorthrax is… Uh… Sorry Star! -Runs off- Enjoy the story! Oh and:

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything like that!

Chapter One: Obstacles and Raven

It was a seemingly quiet day in Titans Tower when there was a loud eruption in the kitchen.

"What's the trouble team!" Naturally, it was Robin who rushed to the scene first, followed by two other team members.

"Everything's under control!" The obviously distressed voice of Beast Boy could be heard, his face covered in black ash.

"I told you that no good would come from cooking that Tofu crap!" Cyborg was smiling from ear to ear maliciously. "Bet you wish you had some bacon right now, huh?"

Beast Boy squeaked "No way! Meat is murder, don't you know?!"

Robin stepped in. "It doesn't matter who eats what, what does matter is whose cleaning up this mess." Robin, being satisfied with the point he made left the room before they elected him to clean the mess.

Beast Boy, knowing he would have to clean up the mess, made a dash for the door. "Not it!" He yelled.

Cyborg caught him by the hair and brought him up to face him. "Not so fast BB!" Cyborg put him down and walked out of the kitchen.

In the TV room Starfire and Raven were already watching TV. Well, Raven was reading a book and Starfire was asking a million questions a minute about what she was watching. "Raven, why must the man hop on one leg while he is being pelted with eggs?" Raven looked over her book "Well, Star. It's really complicated. Guys are idiots." She said.

The doorbell suddenly rang. "I'll get it!" Beast Boy ran to the door but Raven simply flew over and answered it. Beast Boy drooped and went back to cleaning up the kitchen.

"Hello?" Raven questioned almost accusingly in her stoic voice at the sight infront of her.

When she opened the door there stood a boy about her height, with slightly past shoulder length disco green hair, which covered his left eye, a jewel in the center of his forehead similar to Raven's, save for the color, which matched his green locks. And covering his eyes, were a pair of dark sunglasses. He was wearing a leather jacket over a plain white t-shirt and a pair of fitted black ripped jeans.

Raven cocked an eyebrow in justified suspicion. "Er… Wait here. Robin! Can you come down here, please?" She shut the door in the visitor's face and a few moments later Robin opened it again.

"Uh…" Robin was, for once, speechless. The visitor coughed, snapping him back to reality. "Uh… May I help you?" Robin said unsure of his words.

The visitor smiled "I hope so… May I come in?" The visitor had a calm, nearly stoic voice, that possessed what Robin could only assume was a slightly foreign lilt to it.

"Oh, of course!" Robin showed him to the couch. "Sit down, please!" The visitor sat across from Robin watching his every move through his dark sunglasses. "So, why are you here?" He was still unsure of his words.

"I'm here to join the Titans." The visitor stated simply, as if applying to be a Titan was as simple as applying for a job at a fast food restaurant.

Robin blinked "Uh… Well do you have any powers or special abilities?" He asked, trying to take their strange guest seriously.

The visitor simply smirked and removed his sunglasses. "Yes, and I believe you'll find my abilities quite interesting…" The second Robin made eye contact with him he gasped "Let's keep me wanting to join our little secret, alright?" He winked and put his dark shades back on. "I want to get more acquainted with the rest of the team first… Oh, and by the way, I'm called Skylar."

The visitor currently referred to as Skylar stood up. "I'm hungry… While I'm out would you assemble the team so I can meet them?"

Robin simply nodded as all the information sunk in, still in half shock from his eyes. "Wait!" Robin stopped his in his tracks. "Where are you going, Skylar?" Robin tried out the name for the first time.

Skylar smiled "I heard that there's a sweet pizza joint not too far away. I thought I'd check it out." He stated calmly. "I'll be back in half an hour… or whatever…" With that he gave a backward wave and walked out the door, leaving behind a trail of mystery and one dumbfounded Robin. Robin walked up the stairs to gather the team, just as Skylar requested.

Skylar sat at a table eating his pizza in peace, when all of a sudden he felt an impact hit his shoulder. Skylar looked up, but all he saw was a bunch of immature jerks throwing food at him, the initial impact was a milkshake that had hit him.

"Hey, greenie, what's up with your hair? It looks like, like grass!" All the guys at the table laughed at their friend's joke.

Skylar growled, trying to ignore them but they persisted and eventually it became too much for him to handle. Skylar sighed and picked up a rock.

Skylar lounged the rock at one of the guy's forehead hitting him right in the center of his eyes, thus knocking him unconscious. The other guy's looked at Skylar in horror more afraid of the malicious smirk he held on his face than the fact that he had knocked their friend out. Skylar stood up from the table without paying when one of the waitresses called to him.

"Wait! You forgot to pay, sir!" The girl, around the age of 18 said.

Skylar sweat dropped as he suddenly broke into a run. "Two crimes in the last five minutes! How am I ever gonna be able to live with good guys?" The waitress had stop chasing him a while back, but he was in a hurry to get back to the Tower before he kept the team waiting.

Skylar, having arrived at the Tower, yet again, rang the doorbell. Skylar grumbled, the milkshake had started to dry and was becoming sticky on his jacket. "Stupid jerks…"

This time Robin came to the door first "Skylar… Wow you're back… I thought you had run away." Robin smiled and Skylar smiled back

"You wish! I'm not that easy to get rid of!" Robin opened the door to reveal the other four Titans staring back at him.

Skylar blinked, looking at all of them individually.

"Uh…" Robin cut in before he could talk "Don't you want to sit down with the rest of us?"

Skylar smiled a bit nervously. "Sure, why not…" Skylar sat down at the far end of the couch away from everybody else.

Robin was the first to speak "Well, team this Skylar. He's here to visit for a while."

Raven was the second to speak "What do you mean by 'visit'?" She asked, not liking the idea of a stranger staying in the tower.

Before Robin could answer, Skylar cut in. "Well, it's funny actually. My home was destroyed by the one you know as Slade and I've gathered some information that you guy's may find essential to taking Slade down. Unfortunately my memories have been compacted into the back of my mind by Slade, so I need your guy's help get them out…"

Robin gave Skylar the 'nice save, man' look, but Skylar gave him the 'I'm serious look'. Robin rose an eyebrow in shock and surprise.

Robin coughed "Well, until then I think Skylar should get more acquainted with the team."

Skylar grinned "So who should I get acquainted with first?" He asked, taking off his sticky jacket and placing it on his lap.

Robin spoke first "I think I should introduce myself first. As you most likely already know, I'm Robin the leader of the Titans, and I used to be Batman's sidekick and I study the martial arts. Now it's your turn Cyborg." Robin pointed to Cyborg.

Cyborg held his hand out to Skylar who shook it "The name's Cy and I'm the mechanic slash video game Guru. Your turn BB." Beast Boy glared at Cyborg "My name's Beast boy, and I'm the true video game Guru here! Oh yeah and I'm a Shape shifter! Your turn Star!" Skylar listened intently mentally noting every detail of their introductions. Raven and Starfire's introductions passed by him too soon.

Starfire had offered him a large range of Tamaranian food's that he declined, convincing her that he had eaten already. His arms were crushed to his body because of the hug, and instead of answering any of her many questions he simply went limp and passed out from a lack of oxygen.

About half an hour later, Skylar woke up dizzy. He looked up and screamed due to the fact that one Tamaranian had surprised him by looming over him. He was on the couch and the rest of the Titans were training. "Hey… Starfire, was it?" He blinked, trying to make the room stop spinning.

"Yes, and I am overjoyed that you can recall my name after we have only met once!"

Skylar sat up and scratched the back of his head. He saw that his leather jacket was now cleaned and folded neatly on the coffee table beside him. "So the rest of the Titans are training?" Starfire nodded and Skylar spoke again "Well, then why aren't you out there with them?" He put his beloved jacket back on and smiled at Starfire in thanks.

Starfire blushed lightly. "Er, I volunteered to take care of you because I was the one who caused your ailment."

"Oh. That's cool, I guess. So, how does it feel to be a Teen Titan, Starfire?" Skylar asked, trying to start a conversation.

Big mistake on Skylar's behalf, because Starfire went in to one big lecture about the importance of protecting the city and how it was her sworn duty to defend the city against evil. Skylar walked out to the training field halfway through her speech.

On the training field Skylar was watching Beast Boy run the obstacle coarse. Skylar walked over to Robin and they started to talk.

Raven, on the other side of the field was trying to hear their conversation, but unfortunately she was out of hearing distance. She then tried to tap into his thoughts they seemed to be... Blocked? Either they were blocked, or he wasn't thinking. She decided to go with the latter. Raven didn't like this visitor, and she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him, which ironically would be pretty far if the situation arose.

"Nice job Beast Boy!" The leader like voice of Robin could be heard from across the field "Hey team, Skylar wants to try out the obstacle coarse. Is that okay?"

Starfire, who had joined them when she realized that Skylar was gone, looked happy. Everyone's faces lit up, except for Raven's.

"That's awesome, Skylar, I didn't know you had powers, too!" Beast Boy squealed in delight.

Skylar, who was already at the starting line, simply smirked as the one lens of his sunglasses, that wasn't covered by his hair, gleamed. He was taking a short coarse the consisted of several attack droids, a sinking sandpit, flaming monkey bars, which were Beast Boys idea, a pool full of alligator droids, and a landmine field. Skylar blinked "I guess with training like this you guys must be ready for anything!"

"Ready… Set…" Robin's voice sounded as Skylar tensed his body. "GO!" Skylar sped off as several attack droids shot lasers at him. Skylar stopped his running and concentrated all his energy and suddenly his whole body erupted with wind circling around him in a cyclone like pattern, throwing his leather jacket dancing in his personal cyclone. The Titans who were watching from the sidelines were in total shock.

"Dude! I've never seen that trick before!" Beast Boy looked on in awe.

Robin smirked somewhat proudly. "That's no trick…"

Raven just raised an eyebrow [iWhat is he?[/i

Skylar shot what seemed to be a ball of wind out of one palm and a ringlet of wind out of the other destroying two droids at once. After that Skylar leapt into the air smashing a droid with his foot and blasting another with a concentrated gale of wind he conjured from above. After destroying all of the droids he caught his jacket from the air and ran to the next challenge: the sinking sand.

Skylar jumped to what he thought was the edge of the sinking sand, but found it to be the middle. As he began to sink, he summoned a whirpool of sand from the bottom of the pit to push him out and to the next challenge.

He eyes the flames warily and while still airborne, rolled up his pant legs so they wouldn't catch fire. When he landed on the bars, there was wind surrounding his feet, so that the flames wouldn't engulf them. He crossed the small canyon as quick as he could, nearly slipping on every bar.

After crossing the 'monkey bars of doom', Skylar dove into a giant pool full of alligator droids. One of the droids bit his hand so Skylar tried his best to shake his hand loose, but the gator held, so he used his windpower to blow it up from the inside. Skylar latched onto another one and simply wrestled with it until it broke.

Then, Skylar did something that surprised all of the watching Titans. When one of the metallic beasts was charging right at him, he simply extended one arm foreward and a split moment before the machine impacted him, he shot a large ocean blue plasma beam straight through it's interior.

Moments later, Skylar emerged from the pool panting. "I'm okay!" He shouted to the other Titans who had been watching from a monitor on the bottom of the pool.

"Wow, Skylar's really doing great! He might actually make it!" Robin exclaimed excitedly. Beast Boy and Cyborg where cheering him on while Starfire and Raven just watched quietly, both of them deep in thought.

Skylar watched his final destination approach as he ran towards it. "The mine field!" Skylar closed his eyes to concentrate. "Humph… They made this too easy!" He smirked. He raised his hand and concentrated as slowly but surely, all of the mines began to lift out of the sand contained in wind. Then, Skylar threw them all up into the sky and began to shoot them with blue plasma. They all exploded in an impressive display, but as Skylar made a mad dash for the finish line, there was remnants of the mines raining down upon him.

Once Skylar had safetly, or at least while still being alive, crossed the finish line he held up the 'Victor' sign with his fingers "Booyah!" Skylar and Cyborg exclaimed in unison.

Raven simply rolled her eyes at the two idiot guy's laughing.

"Dude, You should totally join the team!" Beast Boy exclaimed while hi-fiviing their visiter.

That stopped Raven in her tracks. She turned around and looked Beast Boy in the eye "Over my dead body…" She said it slow and menacingly.

Skylar looked at her smirking "Actually… I would love to join the team!" He gave Raven a challenging glance and walked back to the Tower.

Author's note: Thus I end the first chapter of 'Tell Tale, Can't Stay'. Look out for my next update, which should be soon. And don't forget to REVIEW!

Raven: Glaring Why did you have to go and put yourself in the story?

Sky: So I could torment you. -Runs away- I know I'm gunna get hurt, but it's worth it.


	2. Bunking with a Beast

Author's Note: Okay by the end of this chapter you will have found that this story does have a vague excuse of a plot! Woo hoo! And I would like you all to know that 'Skylar' isn't really a reflection of me. He's actually a made-up character. Sorry for any confusion! Well now I'll answer my reviews!

Sky: Terra, Thank you for the awesome review! First off, if you knew his hair color then it would ruin the surprise. Second, I will let you all know why Robin gasped when he saw Skylar's eyes, when the time is right! And third, he is hot, I guess.

Cyborg: rolls his non-cybernetic eye

Beast Boy: I have a feeling that you don't know why Robin gasped at his eyes yourself, Sky!

Cyborg: Shut up, or he'll give you a stupid part in the story! Like being bait on a mission! Wait, you're always the bait! Ha ha!

Beast Boy: But he already took the only stupid part, and since he's new, wouldn't he be the bait?

Sky: That's it! When we need a victim, you're it!

Cyborg: laughing

Sky: On with the story! Oh yeah:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Skylar and some Aqua Teen Hunger Force DVD's!

By the way "Talk" is aloud and _Talk _is a thought.

**-Chapter Two: Bunking with a Beast-**

For the rest of that day, or at least two hours, no one saw Skylar. Of coarse, Robin worried that he was gone, and they had lost a potentially valued teammate, but that was not so. Raven was disturbed, just the fact that Skylar was hiding somewhere in the Tower pissed her off. Little did Raven expect to be the one who would find their strange visitor.

As Raven opened her room door she felt the urge to blow up a certain houseguest, because what she saw was an all too comfortable Skylar on her bed reading one of her books. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" _I hate him_. Her voice was calm, but you could practically see the smoke pouring out of her ears. Skylar looked at her from over the book he was reading with an eyebrow raised

"**Your** room?" _Heh, I'm gonna piss her off._

Raven fought to stay calm and collected "Yes, **Skylar, my** room." _Do not lose control_. When she said his name it dripped with malice. Skylar blinked "Well, can't you just get another room? I'm already comfortable." Skylar went back to reading his book. That was the last straw for Raven "GET OUT!" She tried to lift him up with her powers, but with a wave of Skylar's hand they dissipated.

Raven took a step back. Her face held a look of utter shock "Who the hell **are** you?" _What the hell did he do?_ Skylar stood up "I want to ask you a similar question: Who the hell do you think you are? Barging into **my** room is one thing! Trying to kick me out is another! Who does shit like that?" _Oops! I think I went a bit too far…_

With every passing word, Raven became more and more enraged, and simply seeing the look on her face, Skylar ran down the stairs.

Skylar only ran in vain, because he heard an all too familiar mantra "Azarath…" Skylar ran down the stairs and found Beast Boy and Cyborg going in a fierce battle of Street Fighters 3. "Guys, you have got to help me!" Cyborg, while still pummeling Beast Boy "What's wrong?" Skylar groaned "I pissed off Raven!" Beast Boy and Cyborg dropped their controllers at the same time. _Mother fucker… _

"You did what?" Cyborg slapped his forehead "Don't you know that a pissed off Raven is a dangerous Raven?" "Metrion…" The second part of a painfully familiar mantra was heard from the top of the stairs. Skylar growled "I realized!" Beast Boy cut in "Dude, what the fuck could you have possibly have done to piss her off that bad?" _Dude, this is gonna be good…_

"All I did was go into her room!" _And piss her off…_ Beast Boy's pupils shrank "You're boned!" He made a dash for the door, but Cyborg forced him to stay "Nah, BB, We have to try to save Skylar's sorry ass!" Skylar sighed and got into fighting position "Thank, Cy." Cyborg shook his head "Not with force, man! Then we'll **all** get killed! We have to try to talk her out of knocking your sorry ass into last week!"

Skylar looked at Cyborg "Can you stop with the 'sorry ass' thing! Besides, it couldn't possibly be that **bad**! Could it?" It was Beast Boy's turn to speak "Actually… It can… And it is." Suddenly a very pissed off Raven floated down the stairs. Cyborg tried to reason with her "Raven! You can't do this!" Raven glared at Skylar "And Why not!" Skylar cut in "I'm sorry! I honestly thought it was my room!"

Raven rolled her eyes "You're an idiot and I won't let you become a part of this team." Skylar smiled "Idiot? No fair, that's getting personal! And that's totally beside the point! But I am serious about joining the team." Cyborg covered Skylar's mouth "Stop talking! That only provokes her!" Beast Boy looked at Raven nervously "Uh… Raven? You should calm down. I know you're upset, but-"

Raven had cut him off "Just shut up, Beast Boy." _Goddamned idiot._

Beast Boy shrank down behind Cyborg "He's right, Raven. You should calm down." Skylar finally broke free of Cyborg's grasp "Whew! It's hot in here!" Skylar's body erupted in wind current "That's better. Now let's duke it out, one on one!" He resumed his fighting position and lounged at Raven. She was caught off guard, but was surprised when Skylar stopped half an inch away from her face.

"You know, under that dark hood of yours, you don't look that bad at all!" He quickly pulled her hood down, then seemed to disappear into thin air. He reappeared onto the couch and smiled "Just chill, Rae! I said sorry and no one got hurt." The cyclone surrounding his body flickered a few times, then died; also a large chunk of roof fell on him. _Take that bitch…_

Skylar spasmed for a minute then regained his composure "Huh?" Skylar blinked "My powers stopped!" Skylar looked at Raven "What did you do?" Raven rose an eyebrow "Nothing. Why_?" He's able to teleport?_ Skylar shook his head "Because you are the only one in the Tower with the capability to block my powers!" Raven put her hood back up. "Well, I didn't."

With that Raven left for her room. Skylar tried desperately to get his powers to work but it was all in vain.

Beast Boy didn't know what to expect "Dude, has this ever happened before?" Skylar nodded "Yeah, but I knew why." Cyborg cut in "Well maybe we could run some tests to figure out what's wrong." Skylar smiled "Yeah, I think that could help!" _I can only hope…_

**-In The Med. Lab-**

All of the Titans had gathered in the Med. Lab to see what was wrong with their visitor. Cyborg was looking over some charts "Well, Sky, it looks like something is blocking your powers, but it's like nothing I've ever seen." Skylar sighed "I think I know what it is. Titans, I have something to tell you all that you guys would need to know sooner or later…" _Dammit!_

Skylar removed his sunglasses. But the second he did a beam of destructive, almost demonic, red light shot out of his eyes. Skylar screamed as the light burned a hole through the wall. Skylar tried desperately to close his eyes, but to no avail. Skylar held his head on both sides trying to concentrate on stopping the destructive eye beam.

Finally, after about ten minutes of fighting his own eyes, the demonic red beam turned into a harmless spectrum of dancing light. Beast Boy was first to talk "Dude, what the hell was that?" Skylar put his sunglasses back on "I'd like to ask the same question." _What the hell?_ He held his head "I need some aspirin, I'll see you all later…" Skylar turned to leave, but Robin stopped him.

"Does that happen often?" Skylar shook his head "No! It only happens when someone has been tampering with my powers!" He shot Raven a deadly glare and she returned it. "The balance of my body and powers is very delicate, so reactions like that can happen, sometimes even worst." Suddenly Starfire, who had been quiet the whole day, cut in.

"Friend Skylar, I must confess that it is my fault for your malfunctioning powers." Skylar looked over at Starfire "What do you mean, Star?" Every one in the room, except for the two talking, tensed when they heard him use Starfire's nickname. "Well, while you were unconscious I fed you Blorgath berries, best known for-" "Best known for stimulating self healing." Skylar had cut her off.

Everyone in the room had their eyes on Skylar, who sweat dropped "Uh…" _Oh damn…_ Starfire spoke again "I am overjoyed that our new friend has knowledge of Tamaranian culture!" Skylar shrank into a corner, feeling uncomfortable due to the suspicious glare of Raven. Skylar looked down on the ground as Raven spoke "I think now would be a good time to call an interrogation meeting." _I'm gonna kick your ass!_

**-In The TV Room-**

Robin was the first to speak "Well, I guess the team does deserve to know a little about you." Skylar nodded "I guess I understand." Skylar sighed and shook his head. _What the hell did I just get myself into?_ He took a sip of his hot chocolate. Beast Boy rose his hand, waving it around like a school child with the answer to a hard question

"I have I question!" Skylar pointed to Beast Boy "Shoot."

Beast Boy took a deep breath "Why do you have that diamond thingy on your forehead that looks just like Ravens?" None of the other Titans had really noticed that Skylar had a chakra on his forehead because it was covered with his hair. Skylar looked at Robin in distress "Uh… That's kinda personal." Skylar blushed, catching Raven's suspicious glare.

Beast Boy sighed in defeat "Aww. Okay, I have another question! Are you from Earth?" Cyborg's cup exploded and one of the glass shards cut his face. Skylar shook his head "No I'm not from Earth." Raven cut in "Then where are you from?" Skylar looked her in the eye challengingly "I don't know…" Raven raised an eyebrow "Where are your parents from?"

That hit a little bit too close to home as Beast Boy's cup also exploded "Dude!" another shard cut Skylar's face "I've never met my parents." Raven didn't give up "Why not?" Another two glasses exploded: Robin and Starfire's. This time Skylar remained unharmed, and by this time Skylar and Raven were forehead to forehead. "They're dead." He gave her a cold tone and narrowed his eyes.

The other Titans were looking on in awe. Raven only tried to provoke him further "So, how did they die?" A look of pain flashed over his face, but he just smiled. "You've got some hot chocolate on your cheek…" He licked it off. Raven froze. Skylar looked around at the other Titans, who were in shock. As usual, Beast Boy was the first to speak "Dude… you are so dead…" He giggled. _He never learns, heh…_

When Skylar looked at Raven's face it was red and you could see the smoke pouring out of her ears. "Uh… Raven?" _Oh fuck…_ Skylar, realizing that he had just crossed the line, erupted into wind currents "Robin! Some help here!" _Hey! My powers are working again! Sweet!_ Robin tried to help "Raven, what you have to realize is that Skylar is playful and he thought you would just laugh it off…"

All of a sudden a chunk of the roof surrounded in a dark light, dropped on Skylar's head. "Argh!" He growled "What the hell, Raven!" Beast Boy cut in "Just be lucky she didn't give you an Atom Bomb Wedgie!" Cyborg smirked "Yeah! She gave Beast Boy one of those and that's why he stopped growing!" Beast Boy lounged at Cyborg, thus starting another fight.

Skylar rubbed his head and sighed "Raven?" She glared at him "What?" Skylar smirked. _Time to bring it home!_ "Why do you hate me?" Raven teleported out of the room "Heh…" Skylar smirked "Score one for me!" The remaining Titans stared at him in disbelief. Starfire spoke "Skylar, since yesterday I have been deep in thought trying to remember something I have heard about you but I can not seem to place it."

A look of worry struck Skylar's face "What do you mean?" _Oh no…_ Starfire gave Skylar a look "On Tamaran we have heard of a race of beings with powers similar to the ones you posses." Skylar raised an eyebrow "I don't think that would even be possible." _It can't be!_ Skylar stood up and went into the kitchen before he was forced to reveal any important information.

"Robin!" Skylar called from the kitchen. Robin walked into the kitchen "What was Starfire talking about?" Skylar shook his head "It was nothing. I just wanted to know if I could crash on the couch or something." Robin shook his head "No that's not necessary you can bunk with Beast Boy." Skylar grinned "Great! I'm gonna go back to my hotel and get my stuff!" _They're getting close…_

Skylar walked back into the TV room and noticed everyone was still staring at him. "Uh… Beast Boy, do you wanna come help me get my stuff at my hotel room?" _I need to get out of here for a while…_ Beast Boy nodded slowly, still half in shock. Skylar, who was walking out the door, motioned for Beast Boy to follow him. On his way out the door, Skylar shot Starfire a curious glance.

**-Somewhere else-**

On the way to the hotel there was an awkward silence between Skylar and Beast Boy. After walking nearly half the way there, Skylar noticed that Beast Boy was giving him strange side-glances, which were wearing on his nerves. Skylar suddenly stopped in the middle of the road "Okay, what is it?" _What **does** he know?_ Beast Boy took a step back "Huh?"

Skylar rolled his eyes at his stupidity "Why are you giving me those weird looks out of the corner of your eye?" It was evident that Skylar was loosing his patients. Beast Boy shifted his gaze to the ground "Well, I don't…" Skylar cut in "Trust me? Is this about trust?" Beast Boy didn't answer, but Skylar shook his head "What is it?" Skylar's hands were balled into fists.

"What you did to Raven was…" Beast boy's shaky voice sounded but Skylar cut in anyway "Raven? This is about Raven?" Skylar growled, but soon after his eyebrows raised and he smirked. "Oh…" _Let's have some fun._ Skylar gave an all knowing 'oh'. "So you have a crush on raven, do ya?"

Skylar swaggered over to him, and seeing the look of utter embarrassment and shock on Beast Boys face, he raised an amused eyebrow.

"No way, dude! I totally do not have a crush on Raven!" Beast Boy was now blushing. "Why deny it, Beast Boy? It's obvious that you like her. Besides, Cyborg already told me how hard you're crushing on her." Beast Boy blinked "What?" _WHAT?_ Skylar nodded "But enough of this talk…" He trailed off and put a finger on Beast Boy's chest "Tell me more about… Raven."

First of all, Beast boy was confused. Second of all, he was enraged. "Dude, there is no way that Raven would even be interested in you!" Skylar grinned walking slowly "I beg to differ…" Beast Boy raised a suspicious eyebrow "What's that supposed to mean?" Skylar coughed "Nothing." Beast Boy rolled his eyes "Well, anyway, even if she was 'intrigued' by you, there is no way that you could be her type!"

Skylar grinned. "Everyone is my type, even you!" Beast Boy's face held an expression of total shock "What do you mean by 'even me'?" Skylar blinked. "I mean that you don't have to know me, but I'm still your type." To prove his point, Skylar kissed Beast Boy on the cheek. "Yep. You taste like you're my type." Beast Boy started hopping around in panic mode "OMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD!"

Skylar shook his head "Beast Boy! It was just a kiss on the cheek!" Beast Boy stopped hopping around and realized where he was. "How did we get all the way to the hotel?" Skylar rolled his eyes "I teleported us through the kiss." Beast Boy blinked. "Dude, you're telling me you could have teleported the whole time?" Skylar nodded "Yup. Oh and just to let you know, I'm not into Raven." _Much…_

He went into the elevator without another word and Beast Boy followed. "So what floor were you on?" Skylar yawned. "The top one." "You mean the pent house? Are you rich or something?" "Something like that…" They arrived on the top floor and Skylar used his key card to open the door. "You get that chest and I'll get this one." Skylar heaved a chest onto his back while Beast Boy did the same.

Skylar went over and stepped on Beast Boys foot as hard as he could. Beast Boy Screamed trying hard not to drop the chest full of who knows what. "What the hell, dude?" "I teleported." Beast Boy looked around and they were back in the tower. "Oh. Well you didn't have to do it so hard!" Skylar grinned. "So where will I be sleeping?" "On the floor!" _Heh, that's what you get for smashing my toe!_

Beast Boy smirked. "You're lucky you have a place to stay at all!" "Fine!" Skylar smirked and walked into Beast Boys room and dropped the chest on the floor, while Beast Boy followed. "What's in these chests anyway?" "Clothes." Skylar grinned. "You've got a lot of clothes then." "Yeah whatever. Now leave so I can change!" Skylar literally kicked Beast Boy out of the room. "What the hell?" Beast Boy growled.

Skylar grinned from inside the room. "Don't worry, Beast Boy! I'll be out in a minute!" Skylar began to unpack some clothes from the smaller of the two chests. He unpacked a pair of black and red plaid boxer shorts, a large white T-shirt and a towel. "Hey, Beast Boy, let's watch a movie." Beast Boy grinned. "Sure dude! I'll get the rest of the team!"

"Wait, Beast Boy!" Beast boy stopped in his tracks when Skylar opened the door. "What is it dude?" Skylar blushed. "Um… Where's the shower?" Beast Boy grinned. "Oh. That's three doors down, to the right." Skylar nodded and shook his head. "Thanks, Beast Boy." When Skylar arrived at the bathroom door he found that the door was rigged with a soda balloon. _Beast Boy, you dumb ass…_

Skylar took the balloon down and stepped into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

**-In The TV Room-**

Beast Boy had managed to gather the whole team, including Raven, into the TV room. Raven spoke first. "So what are we going to watch?" _I hope it's not American Pie…_ Beast Boy smirked. "We're going to watch American Pie 2!" Skylar walked into the room in his previously selected attire. But there was something different about him. "Did I just hear you say American pie, Beast Boy?"

Everyone's eyes were on Skylar. "Uh… Dude? Your hair! It's red!" Skylar blinked. "Oh, that whole green hair thing was just green dye…" Skylar's hair was now the same color as Starfire's. Skylar looked around the room, all eyes were on him. "Uh…" He sat down beside Starfire and grinned nervously. "So, how about we start the movie?" Skylar's sunglasses shone due to the light on the TV screen.

Starfire smiled happily and began to play with his hair. "Glorious! Friend Skylar's hair is just like mines!" Skylar blushed, but Starfire didn't care. "Friend Skylar, would you like to do the braiding of hair with me? And after that we may go to the mall of shopping!" Starfire was obviously getting over excited. "Alright, Star, We can braid each others hair…" _Aww, fuck… How will I get myself out of this…_ Skylar smiled.

Starfire squealed and Raven, who had watched the whole scene from the other side of the couch, glared. They watched the opening credits and about half an hour into the movie Starfire paused it. "Hey, what's up with that, dude?" Starfire turned to Skylar. "Friend Skylar, can you please explain to me why-" Skylar cut her off. "Just never do it and you'll be fine." He blushed and pressed play.

"Wait." Skylar stopped the movie. "This is American Pie 2! We can't watch this!" Beast Boy frowned "Oh yeah! Heh, sorry." He put in a different movie. Starfire immediately began to ask Skylar questions. "Friend Skylar, what I saw in the movie was strange. Would it be pleasurable to you if I-" "No." "Would it be pleasurable to me if you-" "No."

"What if two females were to-" Skylar pondered for a moment, then Saw Raven's glare and smirked. "Possibly…" Robin shook his head and left with Cyborg and Beast Boy. "We're going to bed." Skylar grinned. "I think I'm going to bed too. See you in the morning." Skylar departed. Raven was only still there because she didn't trust Skylar. Starfire was there because Raven and Skylar were there.

Raven and Starfire also went to bed. _I don't trust him one bit. I hope he doesn't try anything. _

Authors Note: That is the end of chapter two! Hope you all liked it! Make sure to review! Tell me what you liked and what you didn't and what you would like to see!


	3. Who's Terra

SkyWarrior: All right everyone, I know this chapter is short but it's the best I could do. Sorry.

Beast Boy: Yeah right! You've just been too caught up in video games to update!

Skylar: Yeah! All you do is laze around.

SkyW: Sh-Shut up! I do not 'laze around' all day!

Raven: Oh yeah. We can't forget the 15 hours a day that you spend sleeping…

SkyW: … So! Whatever, on with the story. And before I forget:

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything that it represents.

Chapter 3: Who's Terra?

It was approximately 12:30 in the morning and all in the Titan's Tower was silent. Inside of Beast Boy's room Skylar was laying awake. Beast Boy was beside Skylar snoring away.

"Ugh! Beast Boy's room smells awful…"

Skylar hopped off of the bed and walked over to the mirror. "Aww… I got bed head! It may be the middle of the night but that's no excuse for bad hair." Skylar grinned and began brushing his long red hair. Skylar, who was now satisfied with his hair, walked out of the Beast Boy's room in nothing more than his shorts.

Skylar descended the stairs yawning. "I'm hungry…" Skylar walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?" Came an all too familiar voice.

"Joyous! Friend Skylar has come to join us!" Came a second, but still all too familiar voice.

Skylar froze and turned to the table at the other side of the kitchen. He relaxed and sighed as he saw Raven and Starfire at the table.

"Oh, it's just you guys. Uh, well, I couldn't sleep so I decided that I would grab a bite to eat while I was up. So what are you two doing up?" Skylar rose an eyebrow over his sunglasses.

"Same here…" Raven replied "And why are you still wearing sunglasses? It's nighttime."

Skylar grinned "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Starfire shifted her gaze from Skylar to Raven then back to Skylar. "Friend Skylar, why would you not answer my questions about the Pie of America?"

The whole table silenced and Skylar blushed and Raven had to resist from laughing.

The cup of milk that Starfire was drinking had exploded and the milk went all over him. "Sorry about that." Skylar grinned.

Starfire blinked, then busted out in a fit of giggles. "Friend Skylar, you are obviously embarrassed."

"Can you blame him?" Raven smiled slightly "He's in his underwear…"

Skylar frowned, realizing that she was absolutely right.

"Oh, ha-ha. And it's not underwear, they're boxers." Skylar smiled and wiped the milk off of him. He stood up and walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of orange juice. "So… Do you guys ever throw any parties or go out to clubs?"

"Once and a while." Raven shrugged "But we always have fun." _Riight…_

"Yes! Going 'clubbing' is very enjoyable!" Starfire beamed at Skylar.

Skylar laughed "I love your enthusiasm Star." He looked at her "Can you do me a favor, Star?"

Starfire's face lit up "Yes friend Skylar?"

"Never watch American Pie, okay?"

"Why should I never watch the Pie of America?"

"Star, just don't ask or he'll get embarrassed again." Raven smiled

"Hey Raven, Robin said something to me, but he wouldn't explain what he said. So I was wondering if you could fill me in." He looked down at the table.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Okay, we'll try to help. What did he say?"

"Yes, friend Skylar, what is it that friend Robin has mentioned?"

Skylar cleared his throat "Who's Terra?"

Starfire was the first to answer "Terra was a dear friend."

After an hour or so Raven and Starfire had told Skylar nearly everything that they knew about Terra, leaving out only what needed to be left unsaid.

"She sounds cool."

Skylar smiled "Actually she sounds hot. Blue eyes and long blond hair, you say?" Skylar raised an eyebrow. "Too bad I came a little too late…" Raven rolled her eyes at his statement. "Oh, don't be jealous Raven, you're hot too." He smiled.

"Whatever, Skylar. You had better pay attention to your girlfriend or else she'll get jealous." Raven smirked when she saw his reaction. He blushed, but Starfire just wore a look of sheer confusion.

"Please, friend Raven, what is a girlfriend?"

"Never mind that."

Skylar shook his head. "I've studied magic and I think that if I could somehow resurrect her. It could benefit the whole team, and just maybe I could be her friend, because it sounds like she might need one from what I've heard."

"I'm sure you just want to be friends." Raven added in a sarcastic tone.

Skylar blushed, blinking "Hey! No way!"

"We may both be Terra's best friends!" Starfire beamed in a cheery tone.

"What about Beast Boy?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

Skylar rolled his eyes. "He'll live. He should be more than used to being replaced all the time by now." Skylar laughed "If not then you can have him, Raven." He laughed again, this time receiving a heavy glare from the sorceress from across the table. "Heh…" he grinned nervously.

Raven rolled her eyes "He should be used to being replaced, shouldn't he?"

"Friend Skylar, what type of magic would you use to resurrect friend Terra?" Starfire queried.

He shrugged "I don't rightfully know, actually…" He looked up at the ceiling in thought "I'll just wing it, I guess…"

Raven sweat dropped "Well what can I say? This is the Skylar that we're coming to know."

Skylar pouted "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…" Raven got up and walked off to bed followed by Starfire.

"Goodnight, friend Skylar!"

He yawned "Night, Star!" After he finished off his orange juice he also wen off to sleep. _Terra, who are you?_


	4. What? Lovers?

A/N: I'm back! And I must say that my writing ability has improved (If only slightly) Oh, and I advise you all to re-read chapter 3, because I made a slight change!

Cyborg: About damn time! Maybe you'll reveal Sky's eye color!

Beast Boy: Don't count on it.

SkyW: You are so gonna be bait…

Teen Titans Geek: I appreciate your review, much love! And it's true, I haven't read much of the comics, heh…

Disclaimer: I do not own the official show or comic Teen Titans

A/N: One more thing, in this story Raven is able to express some emotion so she doesn't have to be so two-toned. I call it character enhancement, haha.

**-Chapter Four: What? Lovers? -**

Skylar woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and strangely excited about his first morning in the titans tower. He turned to his side seeing no Beast Boy, also remembering the argument they had gotten into about him sleeping in the bed with 'The Beast'.

His thoughts shifted to the present: The Titan's Tower, breakfast. He glanced at the clock, it read 9:00 AM.

'_I wonder what it'll be like…' _He pondered as he quickly slipped a shirt on, recalling last nights events. He passed by the mirror and couldn't help but to stop and stare at himself through tinted lenses. He picked up a brush that he had earlier retreived from his smaller trunk and began to vainly primp his hair into perfection. _'Yay, me!'_, and being caught up in the moment, he skipped fancifully down stairs.

By the time Skylar had reached the bottom of the stairs he performed a perfect ballerina twirl that looked a little too rehearsed. All eyes were on him, and he had realized that all five Titans had been sitting in the kitchen within perfect viewing range of his act.

Everyone was shocked, but the fact that Skylar had maintained perfect balance, weight placement, head motion, grace were enough, but the fact that even when he was discovered he was still on his tiptoes had caused Starfire to stand up and clap.

"Well done, friend Skylar! Now I am sure that I have found a friend that I may participate in all the Earth culture activities that I have never done with friend Raven! We can go to the Mall of Shopping, engage in the braiding of the hair, paint each others nails, and apply the make-up!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg were already on the floor laughing, where as a few seconds later, Robin joined them on the floor. Raven who raised an eyebrow in amusement didn't know wether to look at Starfire who was beaming with happiness, or Skylar who had caused a chain reaction of cups and plates to shatter.

Skylar fell out of shock and began to wobble to the table, finally starting his breakfast of bacon, eggs, and a tofu biscuit. He munched on the biscuit warily, trying to act as if nothing was said. "Uhm… Sure, Star… Sounds great!" He smiled at her, not even glancing in the direction of the three boys who had finally come to their sences and were also enjoying their food.

Starfire began to speak again, "Also, you may instruct me in the 'swapping of milkshake' that I have heard so much about! I am curious as to what these 'milkshakes' taste like because they are supposed to be special!"

Beast Boy choked on his tofu buiscuit and Skylar coughed, blushing wildly, as the arm of the couch busted open causing the stuffing the fly around the TV area. The three boys were back on the floor, laughing their asses off. Skylar glanced towards Raven, giving her a pleading glance, "Help me out, won't you?" Raven, on the other hand, found this highly amusing.

She turned to Starfire and whispered a few words in her ear that caused the poor girl to blush and laugh nervously "Uhm… Wow?" Starfire was at a complete absence of vocal coherency.

"Thank you, Raven." Skylar grinned, as the boys slowly recovered from their fits of hysteria. "So, what are we doing today?" Skylar looked at Robin, who once again began to laugh, bringing Cyborg and Beast Boy along with him. Skylar just rolled his eyes and flipped his hair, which had seemed to grow half an inch over-night, rather girlishly.

Starfire and Raven both laughed at Skylar's attitude, noticing the vanity mirror (with 'Hott' engraved across the top) that Skylar had taken out from nowhere and was re-primping his hair.

He cast a glance in their direction, and frowned "What? That damn twirl messed up my hair!" Raven just shook her head, thinking that Skylar was lucky the boys had finished eating or they would have been teasing the poor boy.

Starfire pulled out a vanity mirror, (seemingly out of nowhere) with 'Cutie' engraved across the top. "Skylar, I too have the mirror af vain-ness! We will be such great friends!" She encased Skylar in another bone crushing hug.

"Oh, Skylar! If Raven was not already my lover then you would most diffinately be, how you say, 'All up in the game'?" She let go and looked at Raven "Is that expression correct?" But Raven was in no condition to respond, for her face was a lovely shade of red.

Skylar blinked "What?" _Oh snap…_

Hope you all like this update that took absolutely forever! Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated.


End file.
